


a truth so loud you can't ignore

by carpesoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6190807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpesoo/pseuds/carpesoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>baekhyun and jongin hold hands like boyfriends, cuddle like boyfriends, but they're <i>not</i> boyfriends. <s>yet.</s></p>
            </blockquote>





	a truth so loud you can't ignore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinealightrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinealightrose/gifts).



> because there's not nearly enough baekai fics as there ought to be. (and also because rosie made me.)

_i think i’m in love with you._

the words ran through baekhyun’s mind as he felt fingers running through his hair and an occasional soft graze brushing across his cheek. his eyes were closed but he could still picture the face of the man currently touching him more vividly than he could his own reflection. the kind dark brown eyes, inviting plump lips and defined jawline, his features were etched into baekhyun’s mind. there was no doubting the man’s beauty, but baekhyun was no stranger to good looking men.

(he’d always found it amusing that the people in his life were all ridiculously attractive. it was a wonder that they didn’t constantly spring boners in each other’s presence.)

his best friend, do kyungsoo, was undoubtedly handsome. despite the boyish charm with his short stature, big doe eyes and a unique heart shaped smile, kyungsoo exuded a manly aura, more so than anyone baekhyun was acquainted with. kyungsoo’s boyfriend, oh sehun, was no different. with broad shoulders and a modelesque physique, the couple turned the eyes of everyone alike.

so it really came as to no surprise that sehun’s flatmate was also a looker. the man had literally taken baekhyun’s breath away with his beauty upon their first introduction.

_kim jongin._

his name was just as beautiful.

and though baekhyun had never felt a morsel of something less than platonic affection for kyungsoo and sehun, the same couldn’t be said for jongin. baekhyun wasn’t quite sure of the exact moment he realised how he felt about the other, but there was one thing he’s certain of; it transcended mere physical attraction.

needless to say, due to their mutual friendships, baekhyun found himself spending a lot of time with jongin and inevitably, the relationship had progressed to their own private hangouts. just the two of them, sans kyungsoo and sehun.

not one to shy away from skinship, baekhyun had the tendency to latch onto the closest human body within arm’s reach, blurring the boundaries of personal space. unlike his best friend, jongin appeared unbothered by the ‘ _byunacle_ ’, an apt nickname given to him by kyungsoo.

“i don’t mind,” jongin had said when baekhyun first nestled in the crook of his neck during their second meeting, unheeding kyungsoo’s warnings.

they’d been inseparable ever since.

literally.

whenever they were in the same vicinity, their hands always found themselves seeking out the other, fingers intertwining once contact was established. movie marathons also meant snuggle parties and baekhyun spent the night over at jongin and sehun’s apartment almost as often as kyungsoo did.

in time, baekhyun noticed that jongin began to initiate physical contact between the two. an arm snaked around baekhyun waist to close the small space between them until the gap was nonexistent, his fingers drumming against baekhyun’s side as they listened to their friends recount what they’d gotten up since the last time they hung out. jongin was also the one to pull baekhyun into his arms, enveloping him in a tight warm embrace, refusing to let go until it was absolutely imperative (bathroom breaks weren’t considered necessary, according to one kim jongin).

baekhyun wasn’t accustomed to not being the sole instigator; it was a pleasant change.

eventually, skinship with anyone other than jongin just didn’t provide the same satisfaction as it once did. even as he laid with other men—both boyfriends and casual flings—no one compared to jongin. they didn’t even come close.

perhaps it was inevitable, but after the startling revelation, whenever baekhyun rested his head on jongin’s chest, he listened to jongin’s regular heartbeat and questioned the rapid pounding happening in his own chest.

“wait, why aren’t you attached to my arm?” kyungsoo had asked one day, observing the distance separating the two of them.

_“because you’re not jongin.”_ baekhyun almost let the words slip out. fortunately, they had died in his throat. careful not to reveal the secret feelings he’d been harbouring for his best friend’s boyfriend’s roommate, he responded with a noncommittal shrug.

eyebrows were raised moments later when jongin’s arrival was greeted with the reappearance of the _byunacle_. kyungsoo didn’t mention it again, but the man was profoundly astute. he didn’t have to pose any more questions, he already knew the reason.

(baekhyun was in love with jongin.)

“hey, hyung.”

baekhyun felt a gentle shake of his shoulders causing him to snap out of his reverie. “hmm?” his eyes fluttered open slowly, his breath hitching at the sight of jongin with a concerned expression cast on his face. he’d forgotten where he was momentarily, or rather where his head was—in jongin’s _lap_. blood rushed to his face, and he quickly peeled himself from the other in an attempt to conceal his flushed cheeks.

“you okay? you’ve been quiet for a while,” jongin asked with a slight frown.

baekhyun wasn’t sure if the frown was out of worry to his well being or a reaction to baekhyun’s actions. perhaps it was a combination of both. he nodded several times to assure the other. “i’m fine,” he added for extra emphasis.

“good,” jongin beamed back, sliding his fingers into baekhyun’s hand. he gave it a quick squeeze before averting his attention back to sehun who was in the middle of an animated rendition of a movie baekhyun had yet to watch.

baekhyun’s gaze remained on the other’s hand, relishing the man’s body heat seeping into his own skin. he inspected the fingers laced between his own, bringing them closer to his face as he observed their different skin tones. and despite baekhyun’s hand being much smaller than jongin’s, baekhyun thought they fit perfectly together.

(just like they did.)

baekhyun had heard time and time again how ‘pretty’ his hands were, or how delicate they looked and truth be told, he also agreed to the statements. he knew he had nice hands but he’d never noticed how beautiful jongin’s hands were. in fact, they rivalled his own. he shuddered at the thought of them roaming his body, exploring every inch of skin, the long slim digits _entering_ him.

he’s brought back to reality when jongin slipped his hand out of baekhyun’s grip. baekhyun whimpered quietly at the loss of warmth that the skinship had offered. without explanation, jongin rose to his feet, exiting the room and left baekhyun alone on the couch. he returned a few moments later, a blanket in hand. he draped the blanket over baekhyun before holding his hand once more.

baekhyun tried to bite back a smile but failed miserably, his mouth curved into a wide grin from ear to ear. several minutes passed before he felt his hand being yanked and displayed zero sign of resistance as his body was being pulled closer to jongin. he sighed with content as he settled into jongin’s firm chest and his heart fluttered when an arm wrapped around his waist.

the warmth from jongin’s body in addition to the blanket was causing baekhyun to overheat; he could feel the little beads of sweat forming on his forehead. he kicked off the stuffy material only for jongin to pick up the blanket. the fleecy fabric billowed in the air for a short second before it was tossed over baekhyun to cover his small frame. after a satisfactory nod of the head, jongin resumed his position as baekhyun’s personal cushion.

jongin always did take care of him.

following jongin’s valliant demonstrations of being his white knight in shining armour, baekhyun chose to suffer through the sweltering heat. and he could totally endure a little minor discomfort if it meant being closer to jongin. he puffed a gust of air from his lips to blow his fringe out of his eyes but to no avail, the strands of hair were stuck to his forehead from the perspiration. as he let out a sigh out to vent his annoyance, his eyes met with his best friend sitting opposite jongin and him. the man was squinting in his direction—subtlety be damned—and if he kept it up, jongin was bound to notice and a rally of questions and answers was likely to proceed.

“what?” baekhyun mouthed silently to kyungsoo. he was growing tired of the countless quizzical looks he’d been receiving all night; he needed to nip this in the bud, pronto.

kyungsoo merely shook his head and rolled his eyes in response.

sehun—unable to bite back his tongue longer—spoke the words that the couple had wanted to say but were too afraid to cause tension and make things awkward between their social circle. “when are the two of you going to stop dancing around each other and just bone already? newsflash, everyone knows. i know, kyungsoo knows—”

“sehun,” kyungsoo called out to his boyfriend, placing a hand on his shoulder; a warning for sehun to stop speaking.

“but hyung, they cuddle even more than we do!”

“sehun,” kyungsoo repeated, his tone more stern this time. there wasn’t a chance in hell sehun would ignore his boyfriend for a second time. defeated, he huffed and crossed his arms, refusing to look at any of them.

baekhyun felt jongin’s body tense up, his eyebrows knitted in response to sehun’s comments. in an attempt to test the waters—to make sure things were okay between them—baekhyun gave jongin’s hand a quick squeeze and was relieved when he felt the man squeeze back. the room fell silent, save for the sound of the four men breathing and the occasional cough or clearing of the throat.

“we’re, er, going to go to sehun’s room and let you guys…” kyungsoo ended the silence but left his sentence unfinished. instead, he ushered a protesting sehun out of the room to give baekhyun and jongin some privacy after the bombshell that had just been dropped.

“well,” they both started in unison before an awkward laughter ensued.

“great minds, eh?” baekhyun remarked, hoping that a light hearted quip would dispel the uneasiness that polluted the air. it earned him a quiet chortle from jongin, a small victory he accepted with gratitude.

baekhyun stole a glance at jongin, taken aback when he saw jongin staring right back at him. or rather at his _mouth_. baekhyun’s tongue darted out, running over his bottom lip. his eyes widened when he witnessed jongin dry swallow in response to his actions. forever a tease, baekhyun repeated the motion—painstakingly slow—in an effort to provoke the other.

it worked.

without any warning, jongin suddenly pounced on baekhyun, crashing their lips together. he pushed baekhyun flat on his back and straddled him in between his thighs. a low moan escaped baekhyun’s lips as jongin peppered kisses down his neck unrelentlessly. the area had always been a hypersensitive spot for baekhyun and jongin’s hot kisses were becoming far too overwhelming for him to handle.

as if on cue, jongin claimed baekhyun's mouth once more. they both melted into each other as their lips parted open to unite their tongues. the liplock was in perfect sync as if they'd been kissing their entire lives. or perhaps it was yet another indication that they were destined to be together.

now that baekhyun had discovered the sweet taste of jongin, he knew there was no turning back.

just one dose and he was already hooked.

“you don’t know how long i’ve been waiting to do this, hyung,” jongin growled before he took baekhyun’s earlobe between his teeth. he gently nibbled on the soft flesh which elicited another moan from the man, a sound much more lewd in comparison to the first. carnal desire coursing through his veins, jongin rutted his hips against baekhyun’s body, his evident arousal pressed against baekhyun’s thigh.

“shit, jongin!” baekhyun gasped when the other slipped a hand under the hem of his boxers. his back arched as he writhed in pleasure, begging to be explored by jongin’s hands, lips, tongue, and all of the above. “please, jongin. i want you. i _need_ you,” he begged as he proceeded to strip the other man of his clothes.

they paid no attention to the sound of a door opening and a pair of footsteps that approached closer to them. they were lost in their own world, only acknowledging each other.

“just so you know, kyungsoo hyung and i have already christened the couch!”

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. rosie, i hope you still wanna be friends after reading this?  
> 2\. i'm really rusty at writing in past tense eep.  
> 3\. song title is a lyric from 'youth' by troye sivian.  
> 4\. baekai feels.  
> ❥ _[carpesoo.flavors.me](http://carpesoo.flavors.me/)_


End file.
